


If It Weren't For Those Meddling Coworkers!

by djarinscyare



Series: Mags' Finnpoe Week Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, But like its just two glasses of champagne, Champagne, Christmas, Christmas Party, Cuties, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Finn-centric (Star Wars), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling, Mutual Pining, Office Party, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: Poe appeared beside him in a quiet corner of the room that they had claimed as their own, two glasses of crappy champagne in his hands and a grin on his face."Drink up buddy," he said, clinking their glasses together before downing it all in one go.Aka: my contribution to Finnpoe Week 2020 Day Two: Mutual Pining or Office Au! I decided to combine whe two into a fluffy lil one shot in which Finn and Poe are office buddies who have been pining for months. Pure fluff ft. Christmastime, soft pining, and meddling coworkers :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Mags' Finnpoe Week Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834012
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	If It Weren't For Those Meddling Coworkers!

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE CHRISTMAS SO MUCH OKAY!?!?!  
> This is inspired by those two scenes in The Office: s02e07 The Client where Jim and Pam sit on the roof to watch Dwight and Kevin set off fireworks, and s04e02 Launch Party where Jim and Pam sit in the roof eating pizza and talk about when they fell in love :')))
> 
> Anyway, this is Self Edited (see: non edited) as usual, and characters are owned by Disney

Finn hated office Christmas parties. Sincerely, he  _ hated  _ them. Rey would tell him "hate is a strong word Finn," and Finn would reply that he  _ strongly disliked _ office christmas parties, but that was just for show. He really, sincerely, truly hated them. The gift exchanges, the mistletoe, the mediocre champagne, it was the worst. The only thing that made these parties better was Poe Dameron. 

Poe was Finn's cubicle neighbor and favorite co-worker. Their friendship had started with notes slipped under the partition between their desks, just simple things like 'have you met your quota?' or 'is the wifi on the fritz?' but from then it evolved to sharing lunches, swapping stories and spilling office gossip. Poe was sweet, he remembered Finn's coffee order after hearing it only twice, and he would bring Finn a small iced vanilla latte every morning. Now, Poe appeared beside him in a quiet corner of the room that they had claimed as their own, two glasses of crappy champagne in his hands and a grin on his face. 

"Drink up buddy," he said, clinking their glasses together before downing it all in one go.

Finn did the same, taking the moment afterwards to look Poe up and down. He was wearing an unfairly tight pair of jeans, cuffed up to reveal Christmas socks sticking out of his black converse, and the most authentic looking ugly sweater Finn had ever seen. His dark brown curls were unstyled and mussed from the reindeer antler headband he kept taking off and repositioning, over and over. 

He took it off again and Finn snatched it up, placing it on his own head. "How do I look?" he asked, turning in a circle.

"Gorgeous," Poe replied, a fond look in his eyes.

_ Wait, fond? No, that was definitely a friendly look. A look of friendship. from a friend. A friend who would be so nice as something more…  _ Finn shook away his internal monologue and constant pining, and struck a few ridiculous poses. "I'm ready for my closeup Mr. Dameron," he joked. 

Quick as lightning Poe had whipped out his camera and started snapping pictures of Finn with his flash on, playfully calling out to him with paparazzi-esque phrases. "Finn! Finn! Finn who styled you this evening? Marc Jacobs? Calvin Klein?"

Finn laughed, striking a few more poses before a drunk coworker slammed into him, knocking him directly into Poe. They laughed together, untangling themselves and returning to regular conversation. 

At some point Poe disappeared to shake the white elephant gift exchange boxes, and Finn found himself the victim of one of Chatty Cathy's drunken rants. She was going on and on about something her ex husband had done, but Finn wasn't paying attention. He smiled down at his phone, looking at the pictures Poe had sent him, the ones he had taken earlier, along with a string of star emojis. 

**Poe:** gorgeous

**Poe:** a star in the making ;)

**Poe:** you in need of rescuing?

Finn chuckled lightly- much to the dismay of Chatty Cathy who paused to give him an angry look before continuing on anyway- and tapped out a response. 

**Finn:** yes please

**Finn:** immediately

Poe appeared beside him mere seconds later, somehow managing to charm Chatty Cathy into letting them leave, and pulling Finn along behind him. "I've got a surprise for you," he said with a smile, making Finn's insides go all warm and twisty. 

Poe dragged him up to the roof, where he had managed to steal an entire box of cheese pizza, a couple plates of fruit, and two more champagne flutes. "How did you-" Finn began, staring in awe. 

"Charm," Poe said with a wink, offering up a plate of fruit. "Pineapple?"

Finn laughed, taking a piece off the plate and eating it while Poe pulled over two plastic chairs. "This is absurd, god, what are we even doing?" He sat down beside Poe, sharing the plate of fruit. 

"Finally enjoying some peace and quiet away from our annoying ass coworkers," he replied, grabbing a slice of pizza and offering one up to Finn. 

"Can't argue with that," he murmured, surveying Poe's face in the low light. It was unfair how he managed to look good in every light. For instance, the fluorescent bulbs of their office building shined brightly on all his features, showing them off in sharp detail. The dim light of the attached warehouse cast shadows on his face, defining the line of his jaw. And now, under the soft orange glow of the street lamps, his eyes shined. 

"You cold?"

Finn snapped out of his thoughts, face heating up as he realized he had been staring. He was met with a gentle smile, and Poe reached over to rub his arms. "Yeah, a little," Finn admitted. 

"Here," Poe tugged his sweater off, revealing a solid maroon long sleeve tee underneath. "This'll keep you warm," he said. 

"Poe I can't-" he tried to protest, but the sweater was already in his hands, fabric warm and smelling like spice and cologne. "Won't you get cold?"

Poe shook his head, "I run warm, and this has fleece on the inside." He turned the sleeve of his shirt inside out, showing it to Finn, "it doesn't matter anyway, long as you're warm," he said. 

Finn felt something warm in his chest, and thought he saw Poe's eyes flick down to his lips. He almost leaned in, almost did it, and then a violent shiver racked his body. Just like that the moment was gone. He pulled the sweater over his head, breathing in the fabric as it pulled over his face. "Thank you."

Poe hummed, "it suits you," he murmured. 

They chatted for nearly an hour, until all the pizza was gone and Finn was starting to shiver again. Poe reached over, rubbing his arms to warm him up.

"God, what time is it? How long have we been-" Poe was distracted by the sound of giggling, and of the door slamming shut. The door with the  _ automatic locks.  _ "Shit!"

Poe leaped up and Finn followed him, running over to the door. There was a note on the ground and-

"Is that mistletoe?"

Poe nodded, reaching down to pick up the note. "It says 'Please for the love of god just kiss already. We can see the pining from miles away. Xoxo Cathy and Brad!'"

Finn's heart sped up, and he forced a laugh. "Very funny, good joke," but when he looked at Poe, he looked a little hurt. "It is… it is a joke, right?"

Poe chuckled. "Yeah buddy, a joke. A cruel, cruel joke."

Finn knew better. That was a lie, he could tell. Poe was lying, and if Poe was lying, that meant he felt the same. Poe felt the same. And all of a sudden Finn was kissing him, messy and hard, teeth bumping and hands awkwardly brushing over shoulders and hips, and it wasn't perfect but it was good. It was  _ so _ good. 

Finn never wanted to pull away, Poe tasted like fruit and champagne and everything he had ever wanted. He was warm, lean muscle beneath his fingertips, soft curls against his forehead. It was everything he had imagined and more. Poe's hand came to rest on the small of his back, pulling him closer and their kisses slipped into something a bit more tame. The slide of their lips became gentle, warm, reassuring.

Finn's heart swelled in his chest and he reached out to run his fingers through Poe's hair, tentative and light. Poe let out a small, happy sigh, and Finn took that as an encouragement to bury his hands in Poe's hair, brushing and pulling lightly, twirling one little curl around his finger. 

When they finally broke apart, Poe looked at him for a moment, then crushed him in a hug. "You're so- I just- I-" he struggled to form words and Finn chuckled. "You're perfect, Finn. You're perfect. I've wanted to tell you that for so long and I just, I never could. And now I can."

Finn smiled wider then than he ever had before, holding Poe a little tighter. He didn't speak, afraid if he opened his mouth he'd rush into 'I love you's, and that was not what they needed right now. He simply pressed kisses to Poe's hair and held him until he regained the ability to form words. 

"You want to maybe go for coffee? Catch a late movie?" He asked, releasing Poe from his grip. 

"That-" Poe laughed and looked down at his shoes, then back up at Finn. "That sounds amazing, really. I would love to." He leaned in brushing a kiss to Finn's cheek, his nose, then his lips. "We just gotta get off this roof first. Which could, uh, it could take a while."

"Oh god," Finn laughed, and Poe wrapped an arm around him. "At least I have you to keep me warm."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would make my day! I'm really proud of this fic :')  
> Happy Finnpoe Week!!!


End file.
